Events
In Kirby Air Ride, the Events that occur during City Trial have some curious effects on the game. Some Events are beneficial and give players good opportunity to power up, while other events are detrimental and only serve as a hindrance. Events can be enabled or disabled in the Game Settings menu. The All Patch The All Patch can appear in most situations where ordinary Patches can, such as inside blue boxes, behind the rocks at the base of the volcano or inside the Star Pole. However, All Patches will never fall from the sky on their own. However, some Events have a higher-than-normal chance of producing All Patches. Certain Events will actually spawn an All Patch every time they occur. Legendary Parts The Legendary Air Ride Machines can only be formed by collecting three pieces of them. Pieces are always found in Red Boxes, and in unusual areas such as underground or in the volcano. Note that sometimes, both machines can be in play at the same time or none can appear at all. The Dragoon has excellent gliding and speed, making it very useful for Air Glider and Target Flight. The Hydra has excellent speed and offense, but must be fully charged to move. It is very useful in Destruction Derby, Kirby Melee, and VS King Dedede. During the Item Bounce 'event, boxes that contain Legendary Pieces do not bounce and during the '''What's In The Box? '''event, boxes that contain Legendary Pieces do not spin. Event Types There are 15 different Events that can occur during gameplay: Air Ride Machine Formation ''"Air Ride machine formation approaching!" A V-shaped formation of Air Ride Machines will fly across the sky. The exact machines that appear are random, and are difficult to board. If a player successfully mounts one, they will not lose any Patches like they normally would when switching machines. If the player tries to mount one of the machines the moment they begin launching away, the game will crash. Dense Fog Today "A dense fog has covered the city!" A thick, white fog invades the area, limiting visibility to just a few feet in front of your machine. It is impossible to see items and hazards until you're right up next to them. Dyna Blade "The mystery bird Dyna Blade has appeared! Aim for his head!" Dyna Blade descends from the sky and stands around before eventually taking off. When Dyna Blade is in place, players can hit it in the head for Patches. Attempting to strike Dyna Blade in any other location will cause damage to the player. If enough damage is dealt to Dyna Blade, an All Patch is dispensed and Dyna Blade will leave immediately. Otherwise, Dyna Blade may relocate once to somewhere else in the city. Related Checklist challenges: * Get trampled on by Dyna Blade! -- Get hit by Dyna Blade's feet while in flight * Do some damage to Dyna Blade! Fake Power-Ups "Some power-up items are fakes. Be careful!" When this Event occurs, there's a chance that Patches that appear will be fake. Fake Power-Ups resemble the real ones, but with noticeable differences to help you identify them. If a fake Power-Up is retrieved, the player will be affected by a temporary status effect like sleep or freeze, may take damage, and will lose authentic Patches resulting in a power down. There is no fake version of either the HP or the All Patch. The fake Power-Up Patches that can appear are as follows: : '''Boost - The purple arrows are tilted : Charge - The meter is lower : Defense - Has a hollow center : Glide - Has yellow dots : Offense - The spikes are curved : Top Speed - Streams at bottom curve outward : Turn - The arrow is missing, making it resemble the letter "C" : Weight - Looks like a suitcase Flying Meteor "DANGER! DANGER! Huge meteors are incoming!" Enormous meteors will threaten the city by raining down out of the sky. They will explode on impact with enough force to destroy any destructible objects in the area, such as the trees in the forest and even the "dilapidated houses" south of the city proper. There are two types of Flying Meteor events- one is when a bunch of small meteors with small blast ranges fall at fast rates, and the other is when a few larger meteors with larger blast ranges fall at slower rates. Meteors will occasionally drop Patches when they detonate. After the first volley of meteors, one final, gargantuan meteor will slowly fall onto the city. When this meteor detonates, a large ring of Patches will be left behind, which includes a high chance of one or more All Patches strewn among them. Related Checklist challenges: * The meteor attacks the city 3 or more times! -- This Event occurs 3 times total Huge Pillar "A huge, unidentified pillar appeared! Bust it!" A large, pinkish pillar will appear somewhere in the city, visible from a distance by a beam of light. The pillar is destructible, and players are encouraged to attack it in order to break it. Once destroyed, an assortment of Patches, Food and Copy Abilities will rain down. Related Checklist challenges: * Break a huge pillar within 40 seconds of the time it appears! * Break 5 or more of the huge pillars that appear! Item Bounce "The items are getting rubbery! They're bouncing!" All items and boxes become rubbery and will bounce very high. This Event is mainly a nuisance, as it makes items difficult to collect and boxes difficult to break. However, this event can be helpful, as it is a good way to find out which Red Boxes have pieces of Legendary Air Ride Machines, because Red Boxes that have these pieces do not bounce. Mysterious Flying Machine "A mysterious flying machine is approaching!" A UFO will approach the city and slowly fly across the sky. Atop the flying machine is an assortment of Patches: in particular, the center of the machine always sports an All Patch. This is the only surefire place in City Trial to find an All Patch. Occasionally, All Patches can be found elsewhere atop the machine as well. The machine flies very high above the city, but is slightly lower than the Garden in the Sky accessible from the volcano. The machine always flies very close to the Garden, making it the location of choice for accessing the machine. While the items atop the flying machine are almost universally power-up Patches, a charge-themed Quick Fix item has been spotted once as well. Exactly what items can spawn up there and with what frequency remains unknown. Restoration Areas "A restoration area has appeared somewhere in the city!" Large, bright circles will appear on the ground throughout the city. These are restoration areas, which will replenish HP as long as the player is touching them (which, for most machines, will require holding the A button). It is possible to completely exhaust a restoration area by using it to replenish enough HP. This Event is not accompanied by the alarm or any music, and will persist for the remainder of the match. Related Checklist challenges: * Use up one of the restoration areas! Rowdy Charge Tank "All Air Ride machine energy tanks have run amok!" All players will be forced into a high-speed state like the one triggered by the Charge-themed Quick Fix item (shown to the right). This is the only Event where the sky does not change color during the alarm. Tac Challenge "Tac stole items and fled the scene! He's hiding somewhere! Tac appears hidden somewhere in the city and will drop items when attacked by players. If enough damage is dealt, he will drop an All Patch before flying off. Note that on occasion, Tac will fly away after only the first hit, so find him as soon as you can. The locations where Tac can appear are as follows: * Inside Castle Hall * In the underground beneath the city * In the large room directly beneath Whispy Woods * On the streets by the Copy Chance Wheel * In the room connecting the volcano rail to the Underground, which is inaccessible from the Underground due to a one-way wall Related Checklist challenges: * Steal over 8 items from Tac by yourself! -- Provided he sticks around long enough, knock 8 items out of Tac. The Lighthouse Light Burns "The city lighthouse has turned on!" The lighthouse, located just north of Electric Lounge, will turn on, casting two rotating beams of light on the ground. Driving into the beams will replenish HP for as long as the player remains in them. Secret Chamber In Castle Hall "The secret chamber in Castle Hall is open! Get some items!" The sealed-off room within Castle Hall (on the north side of the main room) will open up, revealing 6 copies of the same item. The item will either be a Patch or Food, but will never be a Copy Ability. On occasion, the item will be an All Patch, but in this case, the patches disappear more quickly than usual. This Event is not accompanied by the alarm or any music, and will persist for the remainder of the match. Having said that, the items that appear will still disappear after a few seconds. Related Checklist challenges: * Go into the castle chamber when it opens! -- Enter the chamber at any time Station Fire "The rail stations are all burning out of control!" The rail stations throughout the city will burst aflame, making them inaccessible and dangerous to approach. If you land on a rail during the event, (unless you can stop yourself and wait the event out) you'll take unavoidable damage and possibly lose your machine. What's In the Box? "No fair! The boxes all contain the same items!" Every box (with exception; see below) will contain one or more of the same item. The item can be a Patch, Food or a Copy Ability, and all boxes can spawn from 1 to 4 copies of that item. Affected boxes will be spinning, but if a red box contains a Legendary Air Ride Machine part, it will not be spinning and will indeed contain the machine part rather than the item in question. Music * The Legendary Air Ride Machine * Rowdy Charge Tank * What's In The Box? * Tac Challenge/Fake Items * Huge Pillar * Dense Fog * Station Fire/UFO * Dyna Blade * Item Bounce * The Lighthouse Category:Kirby Air Ride Category:List